Together Again
by 50shades-Jauren-Bangel-Caskett
Summary: Based on the episode when Tanya kicks Lauren out.. Was supposed to be a oneshot but decided to continue :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Really had this in my mind, just had to write this, before writing next chapter for my story. Oneshot :) Bits taken from the show.

A/N2: Based on the episode when Tanya kicks Lauren out..

* * *

After Lauren had come back after buying a small bottle of vodka, drinking half of it in the alleyway, she had arrived back home, her sister realising she was drunk, she grabbed the bottle off her sister pouring it down the sink. Lauren looked at her shocked as she held the empty bottle of vodka before grabbing her sister pushing her out of the door.

"Right, get out. Get out!" Lauren yelled as she pushed her out of the kitchen slamming the door shut, locking it. Hearing the bangs from her sister banging on the door whilst yelling her name.

Lauren grabbed the bottle before dropping it again, yelling in fury. "SHUT UP!" Before hearing the silence, as she began on her task her anger still in her mind from her sister pouring the alcohol down the sink.

Not much time passed before hearing her sisters and her grans voices, the bang of her gran banging on the door. "Lauren! Open this door or you'll have me to deal with." She sighed unlocking the door as they both walked in looking around at the mess.

Lauren looked around as they did. "You wanted me back Abs? This is me."

Abi frowned before rushing to the table trying to fix it. "No, no, no!"

A fight started upon them all, not hearing the bang of the door of Tanya and Oscar walking in.

Tanya walked in the kitchen after telling Oscar to go get some rest, hearing the shouts of her children and her mom fighting."Oi, oi. What's going on in here?" She frowned looking at the mess, looking around in shock, looking at Abi, before looking to Lauren. "Did she-did she do this? All your notes, Abi.. All your hard work."

Abi shook her head sighing. "She ain't herself, mum." Tanya shook her head. "No, and we ain't either are we? None of us are. None of us are ourselves with all this madness going on in our house." Lauren rolled her eyes as she looked at her Mum.

Tanya sighed. "Do you know where i've just come from? From the doctor's with your brother. Cause' he fell asleep at school. I thought that's not like him, is it? They thought he had a virus or something. They checked him over and do you know what they said to me? They said it doesn't look like he's had a good night sleep in days. He's five years old Lauren! And he can't sleep in his own house! He's fallen asleep at his desk, the poor little mite, because of you!"

Cora jumped in quickly "Let's all take a deep breath shall we?"

Tanya ignored her pointing to Abi, looking at Lauren. "Your sister? Your sister loves the bones of you! She used to look up to you, now she don't even want to be in the same house as you. Can you blame her?! Look at this place!" Tanya yelled at her angrily "You are wrecking all of us with this! Do you understand!?"

Lauren sighed. "Yeah, and all you do is give me grief, Mum."

Tanya sighed before grabbing her arm, Lauren tried pulling away as she yelled "What are you doing!? Ow! That hurts!" Tanya pushed her in the hallway. "Where we going then?" Lauren tried to go upstairs, Tanya grabbed her, as Lauren yelled out in pain. "Ow!" Tanya opened the door, pushing her out.

"Your dad and his wife think they can sort you out. Well i tell you what? Let em' try." Lauren looked at her mom in shock as she slammed the door in her face before walking down the steps, feeling truly alone.

* * *

She shook her head before pulling the cash she took from her mom's purse, shrugging walking towards the Vic, she sighed before looking up quickly hearing Joey's and Jack's voice. "Calm down Joe! It'll just make him want you to do it more!" Joey glared at there Uncle Jack. "He slept with my little sister! He used her like she was trash!" Lauren looked at them in shock hearing his words, taking a deep breath she walked over nervously.

"Joe..Joey?" Joey stopped hearing her voice. "I..I'm sorry i'll go, i just heard what you were saying.. Is Al okay." Joey turned around looking at her.

"I'm not sure.. I haven't seen her. Michael told me, he used her.. took her virginity like it meant nothing." She smiled lightly taking his bruised hand in hers. "How about i clean your hand, and then you can go see Alice." He nodded smiling slightly. "Yeah, thanks."

Jack smiled at them. "Why don't you take him to the car lot, there's a first aid kit in there." She nodded looking at Joey. "I know." She smiled softly remembering the last time they were in there sharing kisses while she cleaned his face after he faked Derek's punch on himself. Joey smiled before Lauren lead them to the car lot.

Lauren opened the door, walking in over to the cabinet where the first aid was kept as Joey sat down, Lauren looked at him feeling a slight dejavu, she shook her head before she took his hand in her cleaning it softly as he winced, hissing slightly, she fought a smile. "Don't be a baby." He chuckled "I'm not.. It really hurts." She smiled looking at him, as she cleaned his hands there eyes staring into each others, there lips close to each others.

She shook her head sighing before feeling his lips against hers, her eyes shut instantly, kissing him back softly, her lips pressing against his. Her hands moving along his chest towards his neck, the feeling of happiness running through her at their kiss.

A few minutes passed by before they softly broke off the kiss, there eyes opening slowly, looking into each others eyes. He smiled softly. "Sorry.. I didn't mean.."

She moved away quickly. "I.. You.. you regret that kiss don't you." She smiled sadly "I get it.. I'm nothing." She shut the first aid box before putting it back.

He stood up walking to her "Babe, your not nothing, you're everything. I don't regret that kiss, Cause' I love you."

Lauren frowned before looking up at him. "You.. you love me?"

He smiled putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Always."

She smiled softly before sighing "Mum kicked me out, i was coming to the Vic for a drink.. as usual. And i chose to help you. I'd choose you over it all the time, together or not."

He smiled sadly "Why don't you come stay with me, ey'? I'll help you stop the alcohol, you need help babe."

She sighed softly "I need you."

He nodded smiling "We need each other, so i'll help you get off the alcohol, and we'll be together? Deal?"

She giggled. "Briber, but.. Deal."

He smiled, leaning down kissing her softly. "Let's go get a coffee, sober you up more, then we'll go see Alice, together. And, we'll keep you off the alcohol, it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it."

She nodded nervously. "Mum tried, but it was too hard. But i think that was because i had nothing to fight for. I do now. You."

He smiled "I know, I promise to never leave you again. Let's go get a coffee."

She nodded grinning before walking out with him, heading to the cafe. Walking in smiling, Joey smiled "Go find a seat babe, i'll order." Lucy looked at them shocked before looking at Joey, as he smiled watching Lauren, before turning to Lucy. "Can i have two coffee's Luce and two of your iced buns."

Lucy frowned "Joey, why are you with Lauren? You're never with her. Not since you broke up.."

Joey grinned "Oh, we're back together."

Lucy looked at him confused. "When did this happen?"

Joey smiled "Oh about 10 minutes ago, bring them over yeah?"

Lucy frowned glaring as he walked over with Lauren kissing her cheek, as she smiled sarcastically "Sure.. Righty-o."

Lauren and Joey sat together, as she kissed him softly. "I love you, Joe. I promise to get better, me and you. Always." He smiled putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

Lucy looked at them shocked. He did the hair thing...

Joey smiled at Lauren "I love you, too. Forever. We'll get you better babe. I promise. I'll go over to your house later and get your stuff, yeah." She nodded at him smiling. "Thank you. Really."

They looked at each other smiling, their eyes not leaving each others... There love shown from their actions, his hand stroking her cheek as her hand resting against his on the table, softly stroking the top of his hand with her thumb, smiles on their faces. They were together again. That's all that mattered...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so long didn't mean for that to happen. I just started writing and couldn't stop xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay.. So since i had people wanting me to continue, i guess i will. I think it'll only be about 3-4 or 5 chapters if your lucky. But chapters won't be as quick as my story 'Love Between Us' As that's my main story right now, that's my priority. Thanks...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Lauren and Joey had finished there coffee's and ice buns, Lucy glaring at them until they left. She'd finally got them to break up by spiking her drink only for them to unite a few months after...**

* * *

**Lauren and Joey headed to the house to see Alice, they walked in seeing her curled up in a ball on the chair, Joey looked at Lauren looking at her worriedly, as she smiled at him sadly, Joey walked over placing a hand on her arm "Al?"**

**Alice looked up jumping slightly. "I.. I'm fine."**

**Joey frowned "No, your not. And i know why. I know. He told me. Said a load of stuff about you too me and i lost it.. i punched him." He shook his head softly, pulling her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.**

**Joey looked up at Lauren with a sad look. She frowned lightly "I'll make us some teas ey?"**

**Joey nodded gratefully as he hugged his little sister, holding her close. "Joe.. Joey..He.." Joey sighed softly "I know, Al. I know."**

* * *

**Lauren headed to the kitchen sighing softly, her hands shaking the need for alcohol but knowing she didn't want to disappoint Joey. She couldn't lose him again. She clicked the kettle as she got 3 cups out, adding the sugar teabag and milk into it, before pouring the boiling water into the cups. A sigh escaping her lips as she stirred them all. She placed them on the tray, and got a plate out placing some biscuits onto the plate, before placing it on the tray, before shakily lifting the tray walking to the living room putting the tray on the table, she sat down nervously fidgeting her hands.**

* * *

**Joey looked up seeing Lauren walk in, he smiled slightly as he removed himself from Alice's arms, wiping her eyes. "Hey, Al. It's okay. Um, Lauren's made us some tea's and some biscuits i see." He chuckled softly winking at Lauren with a smile.**

**Alice looked at Lauren, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."**

**Lauren nodded, smiling sadly. "It's alright, Al. We're family. I'm always here for you."**

**Alice nodded picking up her cup of tea, taking a slow sip, Joey smiled softly before seeing Lauren grip her hands as they shook,he frowned lightly, kissing Alice's forehead he took Lauren's hand leading her to the kitchen.**

**Lauren looked at him as she sat down, looking to the ground as she rocked her legs, gripping her hands, trying to stop the shakes.**

**Joey frowned slightly kneeling on the floor in front of her "Babe? What's going on.."**

**Lauren frowned, not looking at him. "I-I'm cold.."**

**Joey shook his head "No, babe. Your not. You need a drink. Your addicted, but we're gonna get through this. Together, yeah?"**

**Lauren slowly looked at him, a tear making it's way down her cheek. "I don't want to be an addict."**

**Joey smiled sadly wiping her tear. "I know, babe. But we'll get through this. Together."**

**Lauren nodded softly. "Can i go get some sleep.. if that's okay." **

**Joey smiled kissing her forehead. "Yeah, course. Go to m- our room."**

**Lauren smiled kissing him softly before heading up to his room, climbing into the bed in her clothes, her eyes shutting instantly.**

* * *

**Joey watched her leave, before walking to the living room seeing Alice drinking her tea. He smiled softly "Hey, why don't you go get some sleep, ey? You look like you haven't slept."**

**Alice looked at him sighing. "I haven't.. but first, what's going on with you and Lauren? You back together?"**

**Joey smiled softly nodding "Yeah, we got back together earlier, she got kicked out, Uncle Jack dragged me out the pub after punching you know who. And she was there for me, we talked and i promised to help her get better, i told her she can move in."**

**Alice smiled hugging him "That's great news, i'm so glad your back together, and we'll all help her."**

**Joey nodded smiling. "Go get some rest. I'm gonna go over to Auntie Tanya's and get Lauren's stuff for her."**

**Alice nodded kissing his cheek. "Yeah, you do that. I'll see you later, Joe." **

**Joey nodded smiling watching his sister head to bed, before leaving the apartment.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

* * *

_**Joey POV**_

**I looked up the stairs the girl i loved was currently resting, i knew she needed help, more than i could give her, I knew she had a problem, a problem that was beyond her control, she needs more help, she needs professional help. I hope she will let me help her, but i know no matter how hard this will get I'm not going to leave her again. I am going to be there with her every step of the way. That's a promise.**

* * *

**Joey let out a shaky sigh, before walking out the door heading towards Number 5, knocking on the door softly. Taking a deep breath, he let out a slight smile as Tanya opened the door. Tanya looked at him raising a brow. "Joey? What is it?" **

**Joey frowned slightly, before looking over to his house where Lauren was currently sleeping, before looking back at her "Um.. Lauren. She-she's staying at mine, she wanted me to get her things, she's sleeping." **

**Tanya glared at him slightly. "Why is she at yours? You haven't spoke to her much or been there for her since you left her like she was trash."**

**Joey sighed. "Yeah.. i-i know, but we spoke today.. we got back together, and i've promised to help her get better, and she wants to stay at mine and Al's place. So can i come in and get her things?"**

**Tanya shook her head slightly but opened the door as he smiled slightly heading upstairs he grabbed a duffel bag from her closet, putting her clothes and items she'll need into the bag, before zipping it up, carrying it downstairs, looking at Tanya. "I'll look after her, i promise."**

**Tanya nodded softly. "You better. Hurt her again, i don't know whether i'll be able to forgive you." Joey nodded lightly, before leaving.**

* * *

**He arrived at the house locking up, before walking upstairs placing the duffel bag on the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Lauren as she slept, he stroked her cheek softly with the back of his finger, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled lightly before standing up heading out to the bathroom as he took a quick shower.**

**He climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist heading to the bedroom, he dried himself pulling on a pair of boxers, along with his white tank top, before climbing into the bed switching the lamp off, he smiled lightly feeling Lauren roll over as if sensing him close, snuggling close into his arms. He smiled lightly, kissing the top of her head, as he whispered, his lips against her forehead. "I love you." He sighed softly, holding her close, before letting his eyes drift close. The girl he loves right next to him, right where they belonged.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is the end. I know it's not really long, but my minds not into it.. i don't really know what else to write for this story. So this story is finished so it's back to my original story =)**


End file.
